тorмeɴтυs
by xSouh
Summary: Naruto, por favor, sácame de aquí, mándame a una misión lejos de todos estos recuerdos que me atormentan día y noche. Solo quiero olvidarme de todo.–-Deberías de dejar de hacer caminatas nocturnas, Haruno-san –-Aun me es difícil conciliar el sueño –. Simplemente, y por alguna extraña razón, terminamos acercándonos como dos mentes en tormento y con ganas de desahogarse. GAASAKU.
1. Cap I: Caminando en la Oscuridad

**Declaimer:**Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary:** -Naruto, por favor, sácame de aquí, mándame a una misión lejos de todos estos recuerdos que me atormentan día y noche. Solo… solo quiero olvidarme de todo. –-Deberías de dejar de hacer caminatas nocturnas, Haruno-san –-Aun me es difícil conciliar el sueño –. Simplemente, y por alguna extraña razón, terminamos acercándonos como dos mentes en tormento y con ganas de desahogarse

**PenName: MaGy-Souh**

**_Tormentus_**

**Cap I: Caminando en la Oscuridad **

La guerra había acabado, la mitad del mundo ninja como se conocía había cambiado, los edificios estaban en ruinas y los hogares destruidos, las calles eran pantanosas y las alambradas abajo. Si, la guerra había acabado. Miles de muertes, aun se encontraban cadáveres al levantar escombros, cuerpos de ninjas, señoras amas de casa y niños, había sangre, mucha sangre, era una pesadilla.

Y es que nadie contaba la guerra como era, en los libros de historia venían las heroicas batallas, y los muertos como una cifra, una estadística, no como el verdadero holocausto que era.

Mi mente estaba en _stop_, ¿cómo podía seguir? Hace unas horas, el grito de victoria sonó en mi cabeza, salió de pecho, haciéndome recordar el respirar, porque todo fue un giro rápido de hechos y situaciones que no sabía controlar. Habíamos ganado. Sí. Madara y el Akatsuki estaba muerto. Las naciones ninjas habían ganado la gran guerra.

Hasta ese momento mi cerebro había actuado como robot. Matar, sobrevivir, esquivar, matar, correr, protegerme, no morir, matar.

Ahora regresaba a Konoha, consiente de todo lo que pasaba, viendo gente llorando sus pérdidas humanas, ya no importaba el deplorable estado de la aldea, la mayoría de los edificios estaban en ruinas, camine hasta los restos del hospital, después de la muerte de la quinta Hokage, yo misma había desertado de las filas de los medininj para ir directo a matar a Kabuto, el muy mal nacido había sido el asesino de mi maestra. Un golpe duro después de la muerte de mis padres.

Me sentí sola en este mundo… todo lo que había hecho había salido mal, todos a mi alrededor siempre terminaban sufriendo, Naruto y Sasuke habían trabajado en equipo para matar a Madara, sin embargo él no regreso a la aldea.

Naruto, él fue nombrado Hokage poco después de la muerte de Tsunade.

Pocos volvimos, Neji, Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru… otros no lo hicieron, RockLee, Shino, Tenten. Todos dieron sus vidas para proteger lo que más querían.

Juntos, tratamos de reconstruir la aldea, primero se habían hecho viviendas comunitarias, donde varias familias se quedaran mientras se construía todo de nuevo, el ánimo de Naruto era de mucha ayuda, al igual que su infinita energía y sus cientos de clones, pero yo sabía todo, sabía que él también lloraba por las noches y se culpaba a sí mismo de todo. Pero no era su culpa, de todas las personas, él era el menos culpable, el bueno de Naruto…

Tal vez algo realmente bueno debí de haber hecho en otra vida para ganarme el amor de Naruto, su amor incondicional, su gran amistad, el que me considerada de su familia. Pero yo no la merecía, no merecía acongojarlo más con mi tristeza.

Mi cara era la de un muerto en vida, mi cabello rosa chicle ahora era opaco, más descolorido que nunca, mis ojos ausentes y sin brillo, cristalinos, como si siempre estuviera a punto de llorar. Nada lejos de la verdad.

No tenía ganas de vivir, pero también era muy cobarde para siquiera pensar en quitarme la vida.

Fue más de un mes el tiempo en que me encerré en el hospital, solo curando a los heridos de guerra, me había refugiado en aquellas nuevas paredes blancas, que no se comparaban en nada con el gran hospital que en un tiempo estuvo a cargo mi maestra. Alejarme del mundo exterior era lo mejor que podía hacer.

…

-Naruto, por favor, sácame de aquí, mándame a una misión lejos de todos estos recuerdos que me atormentan día y noche. Solo… solo quiero olvidarme de todo. –le grite al pobre de mi amigo, ese día ya no había podido mantener la calma, y mi pobre mascara que había tratado de mantener, se derrumbó.

Era una cobarde, peor que escoria, una mala amiga, y por sobre todo era débil, no daba honor al título de mejor mediNinj del mundo shinobi.

-Sakura-chan… -su voz se desgarro, se levantó y fue a abrazarme como hace tiempo no lo hacíamos, recordando que éramos amigos y talvez pidiendo con lágrimas que no me fuera.

-perdóname Naruto, no soy tan fuerte para poder soportar este infierno. –le dije en un murmullo. –tampoco quiero esperar algo que jamás llegara.

69696969696969696969696969

Una ventisca entro por la ventana, el frio invierno en el desierto me calo en los huesos, me levante a cerrar los cristales, pero ya no pude conciliar el sueño, un vaso de leche tibia, pensé que sería el fin a mi tormento.

Baje por los fríos pasillos de aquella enorme mansión, era terriblemente silenciosa, llegue a la cocina sin mucha dificultad, tenía un par de meses viviendo allí, sin poder dormir bien, con sueños llenos de sangre, ese olor metálico que noche a noche parecía tan real. El camino a las cocinas me era ya conocido, y para las paredes y cuadros también ya les eran familiares mis oscuras caminatas nocturnas.

Más sin embargo, esa noche, algo cambio, porque la cocina estaba iluminada.

-Deberías de dejar de hacer caminatas nocturnas, Haruno-san –me pillo Gaara No Sabaku, mi anfitrión, pero que hasta ahora contadas veces había visto.

No Sabaku Gaara no era una persona de muchas palabras, pero era un líder innato, que había levantado a su pueblo después de la guerra haciendo lo mejor posible. Él y Naruto se habían convertido buenos amigos, y el hecho de que yo estuviera aquí, era un favor personal que mi rubio amigo le había pedido.

-Aun me es difícil conciliar el sueño –fue lo único que dije, observándolo detenidamente. Su cabello era de un rojo oscuro, y su piel bastante blanca para vivir en un lugar donde los rayos del sol eran casi matadores, su semblante era serio y cansado, con unas pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos aguamarina.

Él también la había pasado difícil, Temari No Sabaku había muerto en la guerra, Kankuro aún estaba en el hospital en cuidados intensivos. Pero no pude darle palabras de aliento, no pude decir nada más y creo que él tampoco, solo nos quedamos sentados, en silencio por un par de horas, hasta que él sol salió y cada uno nos fuimos a hacer nuestros deberes, sin despedirnos.

69696969696969696969696969

**Hola! :D**

**Después de mucho tiempo regreso con un nuevo proyecto… un pequeño fic, no será muy largo, unos 6 capitulos calculo! :D Será un GaaSaku, con menciones SasuSaku y NaruHina!**

*****AVISO:*****

**De igual manera, les doy un pequeño adelanto de algo con lo que pienso trabajar pronto: aun no decido si será una serie de drabbles o un longFic… será SasuSaku, un "Despues de la Guerra" pero será una secuela de mi fic **_**Burakkurōzu **_

**¿Se merece un Review esta historia?**

**MaGy-Souh**


	2. Cap II: Mentes en Tormento

**Declaimer:** Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary:** -Naruto, por favor, sácame de aquí, mándame a una misión lejos de todos estos recuerdos que me atormentan día y noche. Solo… solo quiero olvidarme de todo. –-Deberías de dejar de hacer caminatas nocturnas, Haruno-san –-Aun me es difícil conciliar el sueño –. Simplemente, y por alguna extraña razón, terminamos acercándonos como dos mentes en tormento y con ganas de desahogarse

**PenName: MaGy-souh**

_**Tormentus**_

**Cap II: Mentes en Tomento.**

No pasaba de las cinco de la tarde, en una hora más podría ser libre de irse a la soledad de su habitación, talvez se haría un sándwich para cenar; realmente no importaba. Como era su rutina diaria, llego hasta la habitación donde Kankuro No Sabaku luchaba por su vida.

Cambio el agua de la flor de tres días que descansaba al lado de la cama, un relámpago llamo su atención, casi cinco meses y jamás había visto una nube en el cielo, pero ese día estaba encapotado, totalmente gris con una ligera llovizna. Contrario a mucha gente, a ella le gustaba la lluvia, a pesar de que el día se le antojara melancólico_. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Naruto en aquellos momentos? ¿y Sasuke…? ¿Él pensaría en ella? Ella pensaba mucho en él. ¿Llovería en Konoha también? ¿Naruto estaría usando ropa adecuada? Porque si no, se podría enfermar. _

Un suspiro más se escapó de sus labios, decidió dejar de pensar en cosas que le oprimieran el pecho hasta lastimarla por dentro. _Talvez debería de dejar de ser una masoquista. _Se acercó a la cama del castaño y reviso sus signos vitales, estaba estable, pero aun así, no despertaba.

Deshizo unas arrugas inexistentes en la colcha de la cama, alisándola con pulcritud, y se encontró deseando caer en un sueño ella también, no haber visto a todos esos muertos, ver a Sasuke partir, sus padres y maestra morir. No estaría sufriendo tanto.

_Cuando despiertes sabrás que tu hermana ha muerto, Kankuro-san._

Brinco del susto al escuchar como la puerta de la habitación se abría en un susurro. Normalmente nadie interrumpía su última hora. Más le extraño al voltearse y encontrarse al Kazakage.

-kazakage-sama – le saludo con una pequeña reverencia.

-Haruno-san –le regreso el gesto con una muy leve inclinación de la cabeza.

Después del pequeño intercambio de palabras se instaló un silencio bastante denso, pero a ninguno de los dos le incomodaba, justo en ese gesto de comprensión por lo igual vivido es que ambos apreciaban la falta de palabras de "aliento" por parte del otro, ya que eran muy conscientes que por más buena que fuera la intención, se sentían como palabras vacías que no ayudaban en nada más que recordar el rojo oscuro de la sangre.

El de ojos aguamarina se sentó en uno de los sillones dispuestos para las visitas, mientras que la Haruno se posiciono al otro extremo leyendo pergaminos médicos tratando de comparar el estado del No Sabaku enfermo con los distintos casos que exponían.

Y no encontraba nada parecido, aparentemente el castaño estaba estable y en perfecto estado de salud, pero no despertaba, estaba en un coma del que no podía salir. Cansada, se llevó la mano al puente entre sus ojos, dándose un pequeño masaje.

-Talvez sea hora de volver, Haruno-san. –le hablo el líder de la arena.

-claro… -suspiro derrotada.

Al salir de la habitación tomaron distintos caminos, ella fue por sus cosas a su pequeña oficina, sonrió con suficiencia al ver una sombrilla en el pequeño closet de la habitación.

Los primeros días que llego su piel no estaba impuesta a los rayos tan fuertes del sol, así que había decidido conseguir una sombrilla, tomo su bolsa y salió a la recepción, donde el No Sabaku la esperaba.

Al salir del hospital, noto que la lluvia era un poco más fuerte, agradecía que en Suna los suelos y casas fuera bastante firmes y no se cayeran como un castillo de arena cuando le llega una ola del mar.

-puedo compartir el paraguas, Kazakage-sama –le dijo la chica, no estaba muy segura de haber hecho lo correcto, no sentía que tuviera una relación tan abierta para ir tan juntos compartiendo una sombrilla.

-Está bien. –le contesto simplemente el pelirrojo, que minutos antes se había quitado la toga de kage, pues era lo suficiente larga para que se mojara con el agua que corría por la aldea.

Caminaron por la banqueta de la aldea a paso lento, viendo como la mayoría de los aldeanos corría sin protección alguna, no estaban muy impuestos a ese tipo de clima, el silencio era algo que seguía reinando, incluso cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento volteo el paraguas y poco después salió volando.

Ninguno de los dos trato de apurar el paso, siguieron al mismo ritmo, las gruesas gotas rápidamente se encargaron de mojar completamente sus ropas, poco les importo.

-Talvez mañana amanezcamos enfermos –menciono la chica, más que dirigiéndose a su acompañante, para ella misma.

-valdrá la pena- Una sonrisa se formó en los finos labios del Kazakage. Él no era una persona enfermiza, sin embargo, no le importaría enfermarse.

-Siempre me ha gustado mojarme en la lluvia –pronuncio suavemente la chica, tan bajo que fue casi un susurro, pero a la distancia que estaba el No Sabaku no le fue difícil escuchar, sin embargo él no pronuncio nada, tan solo siguió caminando. –… mi madre siempre me decía que enfermaría, pero mi padre siempre me animaba a seguir… - Sin querer, sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, siendo camuflajeadas por gotas de lluvia.

-siempre he amado la sensación del agua en mi piel – anuncio el Kazakage levemente, su mirada se había puesto melancólica. –la arena siempre me ha protegido de todo en este mundo, de pequeño cuando no la podía controlar bien, la lluvia era lo único que mi escudo dejaba pasar.

-el agua siempre purifica el alma –menciono la chica.

Las palabras no hicieron falta después, siguieron caminando a escasos centímetros de distancia hasta llegar a la mansión del Kage, trataron de escurrirse la mayor cantidad de agua que pudieron y cada uno marcho a su habitación con una promesa silenciosa de regresar a cenar.

Sakura fue la primera en bajar, se dirigió a la cocina directamente, donde ya había una cazuela con comida caliente más una nota de la señora que trabajaba atendiendo al Kazakage, le dio los toques finales a la cena, para cuando termino, la Haruno llevo los platos a la mesa, donde ya se encontraba el pelirrojo vistiendo ropa completamente seca.

-Yuuki-san preparo lasaña, tuvo que irse, su nieto tuvo un pequeño accidente –informo la Haruno una vez que puso los platos en su lugar.

-tal vez debería de mandar a alguien a ver si todo está bien –menciono el No Sabaku algo preocupado, la señora Yuuki había trabajado en su casa desde mucho antes de que el naciera, y conocía a su nieto, quería asegurarse que estuviera bien.

-Si algo grave le paso, seguro llega al hospital y me mandan llamar, debe descansar, Kazakage-sama.

-con que me llame por mi nombre está bien, Haruno-san –le informo el pelirrojo. El que le llamaran "Kazakage" lo había sentido como una barrera más en su vida que le impedía tratar de conocer mejor a las personas, además él no se veía a sí mismo como alguien superior al resto de las personas, su puesto era guiar a los demás, hacer de su aldea un lugar más próspero.

-con todo respeto –hablo la chica –no puede pedir algo que no, Gaara-san, así que también le pido que me llame por mi nombre.

-Está bien, Sakura-san –le contesto el kage, al principio sorprendido por la respuesta de aquella chiquilla de cabellos rosas que no aparentaba más de 17 años, pero que sin embargo era la mejor medico ninja a nivel mundial, y entonces lo comprendió:

El respetaba y estimaba mucho a Naruto porque pensaba –y sabía- que ellos dos eran iguales, llevando una carga que se les fui impuesta al nacer, llenos de sueños que superaron el odio de los demás, abriendo los ojos para aceptarse ellos mismos para después poder querer a los demás.

Pero no porque la chica que tenía en frente no haya tenido que vivir con un biju dentro, eso no la hacía muy diferente a él; llevando en su memoria las imágenes de lo cruel que puede llegar a ser la humanidad, tener que tratar de dormir con pesadillas de cosas que tuvo que vivir en tan pocos años, la guerra podía crear lazos con la sangre derramada.

_Y supo que ambos lo sabían, porque simplemente y por alguna extraña razón, nacieron en un mal momento, en lugares lejanos y sin nada en común, se conocieron de la peor manera, pero el destino termino acercándolos, como dos mentes en tormento y con ganas de desahogarse aun sin palabras, porque no las necesitaban, sabían que no servían de nada._

_69696969696969696969696969696_**.**

**En el próximo capitulo ya empezara un leve GaaSaku! Un poquito tardadito pero es que no puede llegar sakura y TUUUUMMM violarse al Kazakage! (o talvez si xD )**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: EL ESPIRITU DEL DECIERTO: GAARA NO SABAKU**


	3. Cap III: El espiritu del desierto

**Declaimer:** Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary:** -Naruto, por favor, sácame de aquí, mándame a una misión lejos de todos estos recuerdos que me atormentan día y noche. Solo… solo quiero olvidarme de todo. –-Deberías de dejar de hacer caminatas nocturnas, Haruno-san –-Aun me es difícil conciliar el sueño –. Simplemente, y por alguna extraña razón, terminamos acercándonos como dos mentes en tormento y con ganas de desahogarse

**PenName: MaGy-souh**

_**Tormentus**_

**Cap II: EL ESPIRITU DEL DECIERTO: GAARA NO SABAKU**

Dos años habían pasado desde aquella extraña noche de lluvia en la que se había dado cuenta de lo que Sakura Haruno representaba como ninja: fuerza, resistencia y entrega; el tiempo corría rápidamente pero cada día era distinto. Una amistad nació entre ellos, a sus 17 años y tras acabar la guerra ambos buscaban lo mismo: –talvez incluso desde mucho antes- aceptación, compresión. E inútiles de poder demostrarlo abiertamente hicieron algo en un terreno neutral y seguro para los dos: entrenar.

Ya ambos lo habían experimentado, como el combatir amistosamente crea fuertes lazos, estudiando los movimientos del otro, comprendiendo sus fortalezas y debilidades.

Gaara sabía que Sakura era poseedora de una fuerza sobrehumana, incluso había sido capaz de fragmentar su escudo con el paso de los entrenamientos, pero Sakura tenía más que fuerza física, la ojiverde poseía una energía diferente de la que talvez ni siquiera era consiente, no era la misma que esa capacidad de Naruto de abrir los ojos de los demás y hacer seguir sus ideales, era una fuerza que había derribado una muralla más grande: la de su corazón y sus pensamientos.

Talvez fuera algo más parecido a la empatía, ya que a Gaara le hacía ver que no era el único que sufría, sin embargo eso mismo le ayudaba a sentir que entre dos la carga era más liviana y el viaje más ameno.

Los sufijos "-San" desaparecieron de sus nombres con el tiempo, sus pérdidas no se convirtieron en tumbas, sino en bellos recuerdos que jamás debían olvidar.

-¡Mande a avisar al Kazakage Gaara!—chillo feliz la pelirosa mientras corría hasta esa habitación donde descansaba el mayor de los No Sabaku.

-¡Hai, Sakura-sama! –grito la enfermera entre asustada y feliz, y es que jamás había visto a la doctora Haruno gritar, algunas de las enfermeras le habían contado que a pesar de que en el hospital se veía bastante tranquila y frágil, a veces llegaba al trabajo con múltiples moretones, incluso una vez había habido un rumor de que tanto ella como el kazakage habían llegado al hospital como si hubieran sido enterrados en una vieja mina.

Con tantos pensamientos en la cabeza y adrenalina en el cuerpo la enfermera no se dio cuenta ni cuándo había llegado a la torre del kage del viento, corrió hasta la oficina principal y abrió la puerta sin preocuparse por tocar.

Lo primero que vio fue al pelirrojo firmando unos papeles y detrás de él dos ninjas de alto rango que en medio segundo estaban tras ella.

-Ka-kazakage-sa-sama…. Sakura-sama…. –trato de hablar, pero el temor de tener a dos ninjas sujetándola la lleno de pavor.

-suéltenla. –Ordeno el líder de la aldea -¿qué sucede con Sakura?

-Sakura-sama me mando informarle que Kankuro-sama ha despertado.

No paso ni una milésima de segundo cuando el No Sabaku había desaparecido en una ola de humo, haciendo que los guardaespaldas la soltaran y desaparecieran poco después. Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta del lugar donde estaba, la oficina del Kazakage, había una hermosa vista del atardecer, como el sol se iba ocultando dejando rayos naranjas.

-_ Sakura –_ repitió la última palabra del Kage antes de desaparecer, sin sufijos, sin nada; justo antes de salir del hospital la pelirosa había llamado al Kazakage de la misma forma: por su nombre propio y sin sufijos.

Talvez el otro rumor también era verdad: ambos salían. Un sonrojo corrió por su cara hasta perderse en el cuello de su uniforme, ella era uno o dos años más grande que los dos, pero recordaba que de niña sus padres no le dejaban acercarse al actual Kazakage, decían que era peligroso, las cosas habían cambiado con el tiempo, ya no le tenía miedo, pero aun así había algo en su aura que te hacia ver que era mucho más fuerte que tú y a pesar de su tranquila personalidad y amable carácter, no era bueno relacionarse más allá de un cordial saludo.

-Sakura, ¿es cierto? –pregunto un pelirrojo abriendo la puerta de la habitación del hospital que tantas veces había visitado en los últimos años.

-Hola Gaara, despertó hace unos 10 minutos, aun esta algo desorientado, parece estar bien pero aún le debemos hacer muchos estudios para comprobar todo. –le contesto la pelirosa mientras corría la cortina para que el recién llegado pudiera ver a su hermano mayor.

En la cama se encontraba un castaño de ojos opacos, el cabello estaba un poco más largo de lo que acostumbraba llevarlo aunque cada par de meses una de las enfermeras lo recortaba, lo más impresionante era su cuerpo, nada parecido al de un ninja, debido a la falta de actividad sus músculos se habían atrofiado, dándole un aspecto delgado y demacrado.

-Kankuro-san, su hermano está aquí –le aviso la pelirosa, ella ya había hablado un poco con él, haciéndole preguntas para ver su estado mental.

-Gaara… -pronuncio débilmente.

Para Kankuro las cosas fueron bastante raras desde que despertó, primero se enteró de la muerte de su hermana, después que había estado inconsciente por más de dos años, casi lloro al ver a su pequeño hermano haber abandonado cualquier facción adolescente de su rostro, sin embargo no solo había cambiado físicamente, había algo nuevo. Después de una larga semana de estudios en los que le habían revisado hasta los dientes pudo ir a casa con mil indicaciones de cuidado.

La doctora que lo atendía era bastante guapa, jamás la había visto en Suna, pero con un poco más de tiempo tratando de recordar de donde la conocía, finalmente descubrió que era la niña compañera de Naruto Uzumaki de la hoja.

Y si podía decir que había habido muchos cambios, cuando pudo ir a su casa descubrió que la pelirosa vivía ahí, junto con Gaara y que su hermano había tumbado todas las defensas que tenía emocionalmente con ella. Parecían llevarse bien y eso lo sorprendía aún más.

Ese día decidieron brincarse el entrenamiento vespertino, ya lo compensarían otro día. Durante esos dos años la habitación de Kankuro al igual que el resto de la casa había sido limpiada, así que cuando el castaño entro el único cambio que encontró fue una colcha diferente y unas cortinas que hacían juego con las del resto de la casa.

-Debe recordar que no puede hacer muchos esfuerzos, puede usar un bastón mientras sus músculos se vuelven a acostumbrar al movimiento, Kankuro-san. –menciono la pelirosa mientras que con ayuda de otra enfermera ayudaban al castaño a acostarse. –Risa-san se quedara con usted para lo que necesite, es una de nuestras mejores enfermeras.

-Muchas gracias, Sakura-san – sonrió el castaño mientras veía partir al su pequeño hermano y a la doctora prometiendo verse para la hora de la cena.

-Espero que este cómodo, Kankuro-san, cualquier cosa que necesite puede pedírmela –hablo la enfermera mientras acomodaba la medicina que tenía que tomar el No Sabaku.

-Una pregunta indiscreta, Rita-san –Susurro el castaño como si buscara que nadie más escuchara lo que quería decirle a la mujer. -¿Sakura-san y el Kazakage tienen algún tipo de relación?

La sorpresa que se mostró en la cara de la rubia mujer fue genuina, balbuceando y sin decir nada en concreto dejo al marionetista con más dudas que respuestas y eso solo lo frustro, cansado por todos los movimientos del día decidió que era mejor tomar una pequeña siesta y ya después se encargaría de averiguar todo lo posible sobre la vida de su pequeño hermano, con el ultimo pensamiento de que tal vez Temari si hubiera logrado algo y unas lágrimas silenciosas, cayó en los brazos del dios del sueño ninja.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Luego de un desayuno tranquilo, una plática amena y haber dado un rápido chequeo al estado de salud del mayor de los hermanos No Sabaku, Sakura se dirigió al hospital, saludo a la mayoría del personal con el que se encontró y fue directo a su oficina.

Era miércoles y como todos los miércoles desde que llego a Suna, en su escritorio había un par de cartas que le llegaban desde Konoha, siempre había mantenido correspondencia con Naruto e Ino, incluso acostumbraba mandar cartas a Kakashi y Shikamaru mínimo una vez al mes, muchas de las conversaciones eran triviales pero le gustaba hacerlo.

Como siempre encontró la carta de Ino, Shikamaru y de Naruto, otras más de personas del mundo ninja que buscaban ser atendidos por ella o de Medi-ninj pidiendo su consejo o informando algún nuevo descubrimiento, pero había una que resaltaba entre todos aquellos sobres blancos y sencillos, de color lavanda y acabados finos con caligrafia manuscrita en color plata.

Fue la primera que abrió, la invitación a la boda de Naruto y Hinata.

El rubio ya le había contado en cartas pasadas de la futura boda, pero apenas acababan de ponerle fecha, dentro de un mes.

"_Sakura Haruno y pareja_" marcaba el papel.

Suspiro mientras se recargaba en la silla de cuero negro.

_Pareja… _ pensó una y otra vez en esa palabra, casi le dolió que su amigo no hubiera checado ese pequeño detalle antes de enviar la postal, aunque con lo despistado que era ni siquiera se dio cuenta, recordaba que era normal que cuando la invitación era dirigida a una sola persona se le agregara que podía invitar a una pareja, más siendo la boda del Hokage la de la cuestión, a la mejor habían contratado a una persona que se hiciera cargo de esos pequeños detalles.

Sakura dudaba que fuera Shikamaru Nara, el ninja más flojo de la historia de ninjas flojos el encargado de organizar la boda del Kage, Shikamaru era el hombre que le facilitaba todo a Naruto, era casi como su trabajo y estaba segura que el hombre no ganaba suficiente por ello.

El día paso más rápido de lo que a la Haruno le hubiera gustado, y si tuviera que describirlo con una frase definitivo sería "_Sakura Haruno y Pareja_" porque eso fue lo único que danzaba por su cabeza durante tantas horas, ella no había salido con nadie durante esos años, su tiempo era dividido entre el trabajo, los entrenamientos con Gaara y dormir, al salir del Hospital se encontró con el kazakage vestido con prendas simples afuera y justos se fueron caminando a casa como ya era su costumbre cuando no tenían entrenamiento después del trabajo.

-Me llego la invitación para la boda de Naruto –susurro el pelirojo mientras sacaba su invitación de una de las bolsas internas de la chaqueta que vestía.

-la mía también llego hoy – contesto la ojiverde mientras sacaba de su bolso un papel igual.

-¿ya tienes pareja? –Pregunto rápidamente el kage atropellando las palabras y sorprendiendo a la pelirosa –Bueno... es que yo no tengo y la invitación dice que es con pareja… creo que se vería un poco mal llegar solo. – explico un poco más calmado pero a la Haruno se le antojo adorable el pequeño sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas.

-Me encantaría que vayamos juntos –le sonrió la muchacha haciendo que el sonrojo del kage se intensificara.

El resto de la caminata fue casi en silencio, ambos estaban en sus propios pensamientos y los de Sakura aún no podían borrar la imagen de la cara del No Sabaku sonrojada, un ligero cosquilleo se apodero de la boca de su estómago cuando se dio cuenta el hilo que estaba tomando su mente y lo quiso negar, después del enfermizo amor que había sentido por su ex compañero de equipo había decidido desistir de temas románticos, pero pensar en Sasuke y ya no sentir mariposas que la elevaban al cielo fue solo un choque más.

Verdaderamente no podía decir cuando había dejado de tener sentimientos por el Uchiha y solo hasta ahora se daba cuenta de la proximidad de Gaara No Sabaku en su vida.

Incluso el volver a Konoha, dejar el hospital, dejar Suna y dejar su vida ahí. El desayuno con charlas acerca de la política del mundo ninja y la arena, los pequeños viajes que había hecho acompañando al kage a otras aldeas que ella no conocía, los entrenamientos después del trabajo y las pláticas de camino regreso a casa. Todo junto parecía disperso pero había un hilo que lo ataba todo y era Gaara, que sin que se diera cuenta se había convertido en una constante.

No era el prestigio que tenía en la aldea, su nombre se había convertido en una autoridad medico ninja a nivel mundial, eso era algo que tenía en Suna, Konoha y donde fuera; mucho menos el estar en el círculo del Kage de una aldea, su maestra había sido la misma Tsunade Senju, ni contar que Naruto Uzumaki era su mejor amigo, en Konoha pudo haber sido directora del hospital y lograr lo mismo.

Sakura había odiado el clima desértico, el calor era lo peor, pero ahora se había impuesto a vivir ahí, su piel lucía un ligero pero bello bronceado, se sentía como si el espíritu del desierto la hubiera recibido con un gran abrazo y aun la mantuviera entre ellos.

* * *

**Hola! Estoy viva! :D**

**y si, lento pero seguro n.n**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap, y para aclarar... AUN NO HAY ENAMORAMIENTOS NI NADA! X.X**

**Sigo pensando en que se necesitan muchas cosas y tiempo para que esta pareja pueda conocer la luz, por las circunstancias que puse, veo muy dificil que se enamoren... y si alguien lo hace primero... seria Gaara, (por eso el sonrojo de *-* ) Sakura aun trae muchos demonios internos, historia y bla bla bla bla... pero ya va abriendo los ojos la niña n.n!**


	4. CAP IV: Cadenas

**Declaimer:** Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary:** -Naruto, por favor, sácame de aquí, mándame a una misión lejos de todos estos recuerdos que me atormentan día y noche. Solo… solo quiero olvidarme de todo. –-Deberías de dejar de hacer caminatas nocturnas, Haruno-san –-Aun me es difícil conciliar el sueño –. Simplemente, y por alguna extraña razón, terminamos acercándonos como dos mentes en tormento y con ganas de desahogarse

**PenName: MagySouh**

_**Tormentus**_

**Cap III: Cadenas de un amor**

El paso no había sido tan veloz como le hubiera gustado, incluso salieron dos días antes para que pudieran llegar a tiempo, ella misma se había encargado de supervisar al mayor de los Sabaku a cada paso, al Kazakage realmente le alegraba que su hermano ya estuviera recuperando su condición, aun le faltaba para que se reincorporara al cuerpo ninja pero el castaño se estaba esforzando en sus rehabilitaciones.

Sakura había pasado todo el mes con el cerebro hecho trizas y sus pensamientos perdidos; las primeras semanas fueron más calmadas, si pensó que Gaara dejaría de ir al hospital cuando su hermano mayor ahora estaba en casa, realmente se había equivocado, Gaara siempre estaba fuera del hospital para la hora que ella salía, las desviaciones a comprar helados y cenas en pequeños restaurantes se hicieron más frecuentes que en los años pasados y por supuesto los rumores de una relación entre ambos aumentaron demasiado.

Jamás hablaron de ello ni pidieron explicaciones por lo que sea que estuviera pasando, caminando uno al lado del otro, rozándose las manos y ocultando sonrojos fue un gran paso para ellos.

La Haruno había decidido no ilusionarse, su corazón ya no podría con otro amor imposible, pero tampoco se cerró a la posibilidad de un futuro con el pelirrojo; ni ella se podía negar los sonrojos involuntarios cuando se descubría pensando en él a horas de trabajo, cuando escuchaba a la gente decir palabras como "_hacen bella pareja" "se ven muy bien juntos"_ u otras expresiones de las señoras de la aldea, aunque cuando alguien le preguntaba directamente, su cara era un farol rojo y desviaba el tema.

Soltó un audible suspiro, sabía que a solo un par de metros más ya se podría ver el gran muro que resguardaba la villa, se sentía nerviosa.

_Sakura-chan, debes de saber que Sasuke volvió hace unos meses, no te había dicho porque pensé que era lo mejor para ti, él se ha acoplado bien a la aldea, la mayoría de las personas ya no lo ven como un criminal, ya sabes, por la guerra y todo eso y que él nos ayudó. Por ahora se ha mantenido reconstruyendo los terrenos Uchiha, será mi padrino al igual que tú._

_Con amor… Naruto Uzumaki._

_PD. Espero que puedas llegar unos días antes y comer Ramen y convencerte para que ya no te vayas._

Sasuke había vuelto a Konoha. Ella lo vería en pocas horas.

Un nudo estaba atorado en la boca de su estómago desde que recibió aquella carta del rubio. Ni siquiera se había molestado en contestarla. Era cierto que ya no pensaba en Sasuke como cuando tenía 12 años, y cuando los dejo después de la guerra ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para sobrellevarlo. Pero ahora tenía que enfrentarlo. Sasuke aún era un recuerdo de su pasado que no lograba superar.

Apretó de forma inconsciente los puños de sus manos lastimándose un poco con sus uñas cortas de un pulcro color negro mate que según Rita, la enfermera de Kankuro que ese día también los acompañaba, combinaría de forma hermosa con el vestido que luciría para la fiesta; Sakura se había mostrado poco interesada en la elección de la ropa que llevaría al evento, pero con la confianza que les había dado el tiempo trabajando juntas, Rita la había usado de muñeca para vestirla a su antojo para la boda sin permitirle negativas a la menor.

El nudo fue creciendo conforme avanzaban y sin ser consciente de ello la velocidad de sus pasos fue disminuyendo, las espaldas de todos se fueron alejando unos pocos metros más allá y solo una cara volteó a ver qué pasaba con ella.

El kazakage quedo a su altura, brincando a la misma velocidad entre los árboles y sin decir ninguna palabra tomo su mano entre las suya y la apretó ligeramente dedicándole una sonrisa envuelta en un sonrojo.

No se soltaron hasta que llegaron a un pequeño camino que llevaba a las puertas de la gran aldea, el grupo volvió a unirse y la pelirosa sonrió al ver a su rubio amigo esperándola en las puertas con una enorme sonrisa mientras agitaba las manos de un lado a otro.

−¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Sakura-chan! −grito el rubio mientras la rodeaba en brazos, la levantaba y empezaba a dar vueltas en el aire.

La Haruno había correspondido el abrazo mientras veía lo diferente que se veía el rubio, aun cuando pensaba que ya no parecía un niño antes de irse de la aldea, ahora esa afirmación parecía basura. Naruto a sus casi 20 años de edad había dejado atrás cualquier rasgo que lo hiciera parecer un adolescente, su voz más ronca, hombros amplios y cintura más estrecha daban la imagen de un hombre con bastantes fans en la aldea.

Pero su sonrisa jamás cambiaría por más que ahora sus ángulos fueran más rectos y su cabello un poco más corto dándole un aire más serio.

−Haz cambiado mucho, Naruto-kun −le dijo la ojiverde mientras le jalaba las mejillas.

−Bienvenida a Konoha, Sakura-chan. Gaara. −finalizo

**69696969696969696969**

La entrada a la aldea fue tranquila si se omitiera la bienvenida por parte de sus amigos más cercanos que hace tiempo dejo, la más ruidosa había sido la rubia Yamanaka que rápidamente le había dicho que tenían que irse a arreglar junto a la novia, la pelirosa aún no se sentía tan cómoda al lado de Hinata y otras chicas con quien no había mantenido correspondencia en ese tiempo, y no queriendo cambiar los planes de la ojiazul, Rita la salvo diciendo que ella se había autoseleccionado como la estilista para la futura esposa de su kage, aunque la Haruno aún no sabía ese último dato.

Durante la reconstrucción, la casa de sus padres no había sido levantada de nuevo, la casa del hokage había sido tomada por decoradores, planificadores y la novia junto con toda su comitiva.

El Hokage se había encargado de que hubiera habitaciones en un hotel para todos los invitados que venían de fuera, incluso para Sakura.

Minutos antes de la ceremonia religiosa la enfermera estaba dándole los últimos detalles al cabello pelirosa. La rubia ya se había arreglado con anterioridad con un sencillo vestido color lila y maquillaje discreto, su deber en el viaje era estar atenta en todo momento en la salud del castaño. Sakura si era una de las invitadas principales, y como tal -según su nueva estilista- debía lucir como tal.

Salió de la habitación luciendo un vestido negro sin mangas y de tubo que se pegaba a sus curvas, la parte superior iba cubierta con una tela de encaje color perla y de bordes negros en el cuello, un recogido en el cabello cubierto con una transparente tela negra terminaba el atuendo adecuado para el tipo de ceremonia.

−te ves… hermosa. −fueron las palabras del pelirrojo mientras la tomaba del brazo y juntos se dirigían al lugar.

Intercambiaron palabras cortas y sonrisas en el trayecto hasta llegar a un hermoso jardín con varias mesas y un pequeño altar al fondo.

Naruto ya se encontraba al frente y en cuanto la vio agito las manos para que llegara hasta el lugar donde iban los padrinos, al lado de él, un pelinegro envuelto en un traje negro y corbata azul marino la veía fijamente.

Un escalofrío se apodero de su cuerpo, trato de relajar su mente y se aferró con mayor fuerza al brazo de su acompañante que le daba mayor equilibrio. Con pasos seguros llego hasta donde los dos hombres estaban y los saludo.

−Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun −los saludo a ambos, se regañó mentalmente por aun usar el sufijo en el nombre del pelinegro, pero a él pareció no importarle.

−Te vez muy guapa hoy, Sakura-chan −Saludo el rubio, que era el único de todos los invitados que vestía ropas tradicionales.

−Cuanto tiempo −saludo el ojinegro mirándola fijamente, después desvió su mirada al hombre que iba con ella. −Kazakage-sama.

−No sabía que iban a venir juntos −señalo el rubio mientras sonreía de forma picara −de haber sabido le digo a Hinata que les hubiera mandado invitación de pareja.

−No seas bobo, Naruto −le regaño la pelirosa mientras se sonrojaba y una sonrisa se escapaba de los labios del kage de la arena. Desde que vio a Sakura con aquel vestido la boca del joven se había secado y sus palabras eran más torpes.

−¡Sakura! −grito una rubia mientras llegaba hasta el lugar donde estaba el novio −deberías de arreglarte más seguido frente. −ese saludo había sido lo más cercano a un "te vez hermosa" que la Haruno puso conseguir de su amiga, aun así, sonrió, la ojiazul tampoco estaba mal con aquel vestido violeta que pocas se atreverían a usar y que, si no fuera por el chal, estaba segura de que no sería apropiado para una boda tradicional.

−tu estas casi decente.

−Naruto, Hinata está por llegar, hora de tomar su posición.

La ceremonia empezó justo cuando Hinata entro con un kimono tradicional y un sombrerillo que hacía años se había dejado de usar en las bodas de la aldea, pero los Hyuuga eran una familia bastante estricta en ciertos aspectos y siempre respetaban las costumbres.

Sakura, Sasuke, Hanabi y Neji habían sido los padrinos principales del evento y Sakura agradecía haber hecho su parte correctamente, unas cuantas palabras de aliento cuando regreso a estar del brazo del pelirrojo y se tranquilizó bastante.

Se alegró bastante de haber visto a sus amigos de nuevo, todos reunidos para la felicidad de Naruto, se había alegrado aún más de ver a Sasuke, tanto tiempo sin verse.

−Hora de las fotos−hablo el organizador mientras empezaban las fotos de la pareja, al poco tiempo empezó la de los familiares, Sakura había sido arrastrada para posar junto al resto del equipo siete, con los otros padrinos, sola con el novio, con Ino y las otras chicas.

−Tranquilo, Gaa-chan, nadie te la va a robar… −le susurró al oído su hermano sorprendiéndolo, en todo momento había estado al pendiente de cada movimiento de la pelirosa sin quitarle la vista de encima, la vio acercarse al Uchiha y sintió una opresión en el pecho al verlos sonreir juntos por algo que había dicho Naruto y él no había alcanzado a oír.

−Tú también ven, Gaara. −grito Naruto haciendo que alguien se llevara a Gaara para que ambos Kages se tomaran una foto juntos, después ambos y en medio Sakura, y hasta ese momento, en el que pudo poner su mano en la cintura de la pelirosa todo miedo escapo de él, ahí estaba ella, a su lado sonriéndole, ninguno de los dos imaginándose que el otro había sentido exactamente lo mismo.

Los murmullos de las personas habían comenzado desde que ambos llegaron juntos, pero ver a la pelirosa entre los brazos del kage solo hicieron que se intensificaran, para la pareja eso pasó desapercibido, inconscientemente se habían acostumbrado a que la gente hablara de ellos que ya ni siquiera llamaba su atención.

**69696969696969696969**

**N/A: La boda de Naruto aún no acaba… está dividida en dos caps...**

**El vestido que utiliza Sakura estará en Facebook por si alguien no logra imaginárselo, soy algo mala al describir ropa.**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: EL AMANECER DE LA OSCURIDAD.**


	5. Cap IV: El Amanecer de la Oscuridad

**Declaimer:** Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary:** -Naruto, por favor, sácame de aquí, mándame a una misión lejos de todos estos recuerdos que me atormentan día y noche. Solo… solo quiero olvidarme de todo. –-Deberías de dejar de hacer caminatas nocturnas, Haruno-san –-Aun me es difícil conciliar el sueño –. Simplemente, y por alguna extraña razón, terminamos acercándonos como dos mentes en tormento y con ganas de desahogarse

**MagySouh**

_**Tormentus**_

**Cap IV: El Amanecer de la Oscuridad**

La fiesta del kage del fuego fue un evento organizado para ser perfecto, la tenue iluminación del jardín japonés con faroles y velas, los arreglos florales de distintos tonos de lila, violeta, morado, amatista, lavanda y malva, manteles largos de distintos encajes y varias pistas de baile con piso de madera. El vestido blanco de Hinata era el más bonito que alguna vez ella hubiese visto, haciendo resaltar cada curva del cuerpo de la pelinegra muy al contrario del ropaje tradicional que había vestido horas antes.

—Todo es tan hermoso –susurro Rita mientras avanzaba unos pasos atrás de ella—Nuestra mesa está por acá, Kankuro-san.

—Nosotros iremos a nuestra mesa, nos vemos más tarde —sonrió Sakura mientras avanzaba junto al pelirojo hasta la mesa principal donde estaban los padrinos.

—Haruno, Gaara-sama —saludo primero Neji Hyuuga, la mayoría de los asientos ya estaban ocupados, ellos habían llegado varios minutos después de la hora indicada pero aun no empezaba.

—Neji-san —saludo la pelirosa al castaño frente a ella vestido de traje formal.

—Hyuuga-san —repitió el saludo el ojiverde mientras estrechaba su mano con el nuevo jefe de la casa de los Hyuuga.

—Vaya, creo que me pusieron en la mesa de las personalidades —bromeo la Haruno viendo a todos en la mesa, Neji estaba a su izquierda, seguido de Hanabi y un castaño que podía jurar era Kiba Inuzuka, justo frente a ella se encontraba Ino Yamanaka, la ahora directora del hospital de Konoha y a su lado Sai, quien se había hecho cargo de ANBU desde la reconstrucción de la aldea. Sasuke Uchiha era el siguiente y el círculo se cerraba con Gaara a su lado.

—Suena muy modesta, Sakura-san, aun cuando su nombre es el que más brilla y la corona con el título de Tsunade-sama —rio Hanabi Hyuuga poniendo a todos en la mesa atentos a sus palabras.

—Aunque ese nombre brille para otra aldea, sin ofender, Kazakage-sama —soltó la rubia Yamanaka sin malicia en sus palabras.

—Por supuesto que no me ofende, justo lo contrario, me alegra tener a Sakura en Suna —sonrió el kage mientras miraba directamente a la rubia frente a él-

—Naruto no te dejara ir tan fácil de nuevo—rebatió de nuevo la Yamanaka mientras miraba sin cuidado una copa con agua que tenía frente a ella.

—No estoy interesada en quitarte tu lugar en el hospital, Ino —le contesto con un brillo de burla en los ojos la ojijade mientras imitaba a su amiga de infancia y tomaba su propia copa para darle un ligero trago.

—No uses eso como excusa, si hay alguien a quien Tsunade le hubiera dejado a cargo su legado, esa eres tú—añadió la ojiazul como si el comentario no tuviera una minima importancia.

—No solo en medicina, feíta, rumores corren que no has dejado de entrenar, no se ocupan espías en otras aldeas para saberlo. —agrego Sai antes de que la plática entre las dos mujeres empezara a calentarse y terminara en más que palabras amistosas.

—Ni siquiera vestida en mis mejores galas me la perdonas, Sai —rio la Haruno mientras llevaba su mirada hasta el pelinegro que se mantenía cerca de la rubia desde que llego a la aldea. No le había prestado mucha atención a su excompañero de equipo, al igual que el resto había dejado sus facciones adolescentes atrás para mostrar a un hombre agraciado por un cuerpo atlético aunque sin tanta masa muscular como el de sus compañeros ninjas.

—yo no podría estar de acuerdo con los calificativos que utiliza para Sakura, Sai-san. —añadió el pelirojo haciendo que varias miradas se cruzaran solo para cambiar pensamientos sobre si la pareja que había llegado de Suna estaban juntos o no de forma romántica.

—El dobe no la tendrá fácil si quiere que regreses. —las primeras palabras del Uchiha desde que llegaron a la mesa habían sido más animadas y hasta con un tono de juego de lo que la mayoría esperara, aun así no se detuvieron mucho a pensar en eso, después de todo Sakura estaba ahí, la pieza final del rompecabezas de su generación y la que se había encargado de unir al equipo siete de una forma tan singular.

—Por ahora solo vengo con equipaje ligero, Sasuke-kun —no, ella no tenía intenciones de volver, no al menos que lo que creía que pudo haber iniciado con Gaara no funcionara, entonces sería una cobarde de nuevo e huiría. Esperaba que eso no pasara.

La conversación acaba cuando se anunció a la pareja de recién casados llamo a sus padrinos principales para bailar junto a ellos, Neji y Hanabi se unieron primero, seguidos de Sakura y Sasuke.

La pelirosa no pudo evitar pensar en el pasado, hubo un tiempo en que ese fue su sueño, tener sus manos apoyadas en el cuerpo de Sasuke, que él tuviera las suyas en su cintura y girar al ritmo de una canción que hablara de amor eterno, seguro hubiera llevado algún accesorio de color azul oscuro, porque el azul siempre había sido el color de Sasuke y ella hubiera querido combinar con él, sentirse parte de ese algo.

Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos ante aquel recuerdo y sin pensarlo mucho escondió su rostro en el pecho de él para que nadie más la viera llorar.

—¿qué pasa, Sakura? —pregunto el pelinegro inclinando un poco su cabeza para que ella pudiera oírle sin tener que levantar la voz por el ruido de la música.

—Perdóname, Sasuke —susurro la Haruno, pero las palabras fueron perfectamente audibles para el pelinegro. —por volver a ser una molestia llorona, por haberlo sido siempre.

—No hay nada que perdonar, Sakura. Yo mismo fui el más grande de todos los tontos en el pasado, incluso ahora lo soy, perdóname tu por eso…

Sorprendida por las palabras del Uchiha, la pelirosa lo vio a los ojos, vio arrepentimiento verdadero, vio pena y dolor en sus ojos pero no vio amor, jamás había habido amor en sus ojos, no del que ella siempre busco; pero su sonrisa era cálida e incluso tierna.

—Perdón, Sasuke… —volvió a decir la muchacha mientras veía fijamente el lugar donde se había recargado, en el pulcro saco negro que encerraba una corbata azul había una mancha de lápiz labial rojo.

Rojo.

El rojo siempre había sido su color y esa mancha roja en la ropa del Uchiha se veía tan fuera de lugar como ella se hubiera visto junto a él. Vio su vestido, ajustado de la parte superior y con caída hasta más allá de sus tobillos de un rojo que brillaba igual que sus labios, con detalles de encaje negro en las mangas simulando un escote palabra de honor y que bajaba hasta sus caderas desde la parte intermedia de su pecho hasta sus caderas.

Rojo.

Porque ella siempre había sido de un color rojo, brillante, hermoso. Eso era algo que no podía cambiar.

Rojo.

Rojo como Gaara, Gaara era rojo como ella. Ambos eran rojo, ella no ocupaba cambiar para estar con Gaara, no tenía que sacrificar nada de ella para poder acoplarse a él.

El rojo siempre fue su color favorito, rojo como el cabello de Gaara.

Lo busco con la mirada, vio su cara antes de girar y buscar la salida del lugar. Él se iba.

Ella lo siguió.

**696969696969696969696969**

—Gaara… — susurro agitada cuando por fin pudo alcanzarlo, la fiesta había sido a las orillas de la aldea, había sido difícil correr con tacones altos por el bosque y tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que ni siquiera se había preocupado por controlar su respiración.

—hmmm… —no dijo nada el pelirojo mientras se recargaba en un viejo puente sin querer mirar a la chica tras él.

—¿Por qué… porque te fuiste? —pregunto dolida.

—Nunca te he dicho mis sentimientos abiertamente, Sakura. Pero creo que siempre te he mostrado que no me eres indiferente —hablo el kage mientras suspiraba y giraba para enfrentar a la pelirosa —aun cuando no es secreto para nadie en este mundo que tu amas a Uchiha, creo que es mejor así, que sea ahora cuando puedes quedarte aquí y no tenemos que volver a la misma casa después de que me rechaces.

—¿de qué hablas…?

—Me empezaste a gustar algunos años atrás… fue bastante raro para mí y ni siquiera sabía cómo actuar, eres una chica fuerte e inteligente, hermosa y tenaz. Creí que podía ocultarlo y ser feliz aceptando lo que tu pudieras darme, pero ahora que te vi con él me di cuenta que no puedo conformarme solo con unas pocas migajas de ti, un par de minutos al día o una conversación por semana. Ya no creo que me gustes, sé que lo que siento por ti es algo más…

—Yo ya no amo a Sasuke —susurro la pelirosa escondiendo sus ojos tras su flequillo— Él y yo ocupábamos cerrar un círculo de nuestras vidas, pedirnos perdón para poder cerrar viejas heridas.

—Si te gusto aunque sea un poco, Sakura, vuelve conmigo a Suna, quiero que estés a mi lado…

—No pensaba alejarme de ti, Gaara.

**696969696969696969 THE END 6969696969696969**

**¡POR FIN TERMINE ESTE FIC!**

**De verdad me alegra mucho haber terminado este proyecto, de una pareja que jamás había escrito pero que me divertí mucho haciendo. La verdad encontré que había muchas más fans de esta pareja de lo que esperaba. (casi pensé que nadie lo iba a leer porque los fans del GaaSaku eran tan pocos y que no buscan fics… además me quede con las ganas de escribir de esta pareja desde D**_**ejarte de Amar **_**3 donde Sasuke se lleva a la chica ) asi que muchas gracias por leer esta idea loca que surgió en un momento donde necesitaba plasmar estos sentimientos, que hayan llegado a alguien me hace muy feliz.**

_**EL EPILOGO SE LLAMARA: PASOS AL FUTURO**_

**Espero subirlo pronto. Aún no tengo claro de lo que tratará, ya se me ocurrirá algo (o eso espero)… cuando planee este fics ya tenía el nombre de todos los capítulos y una idea vaga de lo que iba a tratar cada uno, excepto del epilogo. Así que qué venga lo que tenga que venir.**

**MagySouh**


	6. EPILOGO: PASOS AL FUTURO

**Declaimer:** Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la historia se es mía.

**Sumary:** -Naruto, por favor, sácame de aquí, mándame a una misión lejos de todos estos recuerdos que me atormentan día y noche. Solo… solo quiero olvidarme de todo. –-Deberías de dejar de hacer caminatas nocturnas, Haruno-san –-Aun me es difícil conciliar el sueño –. Simplemente, y por alguna extraña razón, terminamos acercándonos como dos mentes en tormento y con ganas de desahogarse

**_Tormentus_**

**EPILOGO: PASOS AL FUTURO**

Con los largos años de paz venideros después de la cuarta guerra ninja el mundo se volvió un poco aburrido para todos aquellos grandes shinobis acostumbrados a la adrenalina de un campo de batalla y la sensación de muerte susurrando en sus oídos, pequeños rufianes ni siquiera eran noticia al ser acabados tan pronto aparecían, aun así, todos recordaban la sangre derramada años atrás y no estaban dispuestos a regresar a esos tiempos solo por el placer de una buena pelea. Aquello no quitaba las ganas del show por parte de todos, y si los exámenes chunnin en algún tiempo fue un espectáculo que reunía masas, ahora era algo llevado a otro nivel.

Con la Gran Alianza Shinobi aún en pie, ninjas de todo el mundo se reunían para decidir quiénes podrían convertirse en chunnin, que a diferencia de los otros exámenes, el público en general podía tener un lugar entre las gradas de los combates finales, convirtiéndolo casi en el más grande evento _deportivo_ todos.

—hmnn… —susurro una pelirosa mientras fruncía el ceño al sentir la luz del sol picarle los ojos, la noche anterior había sido la primera en la que el viento corría fresco y se le antojo para dormir así.

Se aferró a las sabanas de seda blanca que envolvían la cama y enterró la cabeza en la almohada sin muchas ganas de levantase aún, llevándose toda la cobija al girar y dejando al hombre junto a ella solo envuelto en unos pantalones de la misma tela.

La fresca mañana y la falta de la cálida tela hizo gruñir al pelirrojo que se había mantenido plácidamente dormido, Sakura siempre le quitaba las sabanas, así que por inercia y sin abrir los ojos se giró y se aferró al calor que la muchacha desprendía para dormir solo cinco minutos más.

—¡Oka-san! ¡Oto-san! ¡Despierten! —escucharon ambos como alguien azotaba la puerta y corría a abrir las ventanas que faltaban, que siendo cinco enormes ventanales, dejaron la habitación completamente iluminada mostrando una vista de 180 grados de Suna.

Sin rendirse al no obtener respuesta por parte de sus padres, el pequeño pelirrojo decidió que no podía perder tan fácil y corrió hasta la cama para caer en medio de sus dos progenitores.

—Hoy es el día… hoy iremos a Konoha—exclamo lleno de felicidad removiendo los brazos de ambos adultos hasta que se aseguró que abrieran los ojos. —¡Vamos rápido! Seguro tío Naruto ya nos está esperando.

—Tranquilo Eiji, aún es muy temprano. —le tranquilizo la pelirosa pasando una mano por los rojos cabellos del niño mientras se sentaba. —Naruto aún no nos espera y el sensei de la academia ya te explico que son varios días de viaje para llegar hasta Konoha.

—Pero Oka-san, tío Naruto me dijo que teníamos que llegar antes que todos porque éramos sus favoritos. Y tenemos que ganar la mejor habitación de todas. —explico el niño mientras se sacaba de los hombros la mochila que llevaría de viaje, enseñándole a su madre su equipaje: tres juguetes, un sándwich en un recipiente con una calcomanía de alguna figura de moda entre los niños y el protector solar que Sakura siempre le ponía.

—Tío Sasuke te dijo que nos vamos a quedar en su casa y debemos irnos junto con todos los ninjas de la aldea, incluidos los gennin que harán su examen, Oto-san es el Kazekage y no puede dejarlos solos.

—¿Cuándo yo sea el Kazekage también tendré que esperar a que todos estén listos? —pregunto entre triste y molesto Eiji No Sabaku haciendo un puchero que su madre encontró tierno.

—El Kazekage es el hombre más fuerte de todos, su debes es proteger a los demás y tratar de que todos podamos ser felices, así como nosotros somos felices.

—Yo quiero que todos mis amigos de la academia sean felices, oka-san —contesto esta vez de forma alegre. —Así que seré muy fuerte como oto-san para que todos sigan viviendo felices.

—Claro que lo serás, amor. Ahora vamos a ver si Yuuki-san nos preparó otro rico desayuno.

El niño salió de la habitación matrimonial del Kazekage y su esposa, directo a la cocina a buscar algo de desayunar. La pelirosa le dio un corto beso a su esposo en la frente y siguió el camino del pequeño desviándose un poco hasta llegar a la habitación de al lado, donde un par de pequeñas descansaban, a pesar de haber dos grandes camas cubiertas con dorsal, como cada mañana, Sakura las encontraba durmiendo juntas y no podía evitar sonreír por los cambios que daba la vida.

Decidió no despertarlas hasta más tarde, el viaje seria pesado para todos, era la primera vez que sacaba a sus hijos fuera de la aldea a un lugar tan lejano, pero todos habían rogado por ir, incluso habían ayudado a Yuuki-san con las tareas del hogar para demostrar que eran responsables.

Regreso a la habitación, todas las ventanas volvían a estar cerradas y Gaara se estaba vistiendo, deposito un beso, esta vez en la boca y mordió un poco su labio hasta que quedo ligeramente rojo.

—Amaneciste muy traviesa hoy, Sakura— gimió el pelirrojo ante el dolor que su esposa le había provocado mientras envolvía sus manos en la cintura de ella para atraerla más, el beso se intensifico y las manos viajaron hasta sus piernas para levantarla y llevarla a la cama de nuevo.

—¿Eso es una queja, Kazekage-sama? —pregunta fingiendo tristeza mientras le da un corto beso en la mandíbula que desata una risa fresca en el hombre.

—¿Cómo me podría quejar de mi esposa si tiene el mejor trasero de todo el bendito mundo ninja?—le sigue el juego mientras lleva sus manos a aquel sitio redondo y firme gracias a los entrenamientos, apretándola hacia él.

—Eso es muy cierto, tienes mucha suerte de tenerme como esposa —rio la chica mientras llevaba una mano al labio de su pelirojo para curarle la marca que le había dejado. —Además tiene a la mejor médico del mundo disponible las 24 horas… para cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca —lo último lo agrega a su oído, lamiendo un poco el lóbulo de la oreja antes de retirarse.

—entonces te voy a decir que se me ofrece ahorita mismo…

**6969696969696969696969696969**

El viaje fue aburrido y cansado para algunos, los más pequeños simplemente se asombraban con todo lo nuevo que sus ojos podían ver y trataban de guardarlo en sus mentes, distrayéndolos un poco del nerviosismo de estar a punto de presentar un examen tan importante en su vida ninja.

La comitiva del país del viento llego pocas horas después del amanecer, habían sido los últimos y por lo tanto la primera prueba empezaría justo el día siguiente, la mayoría había días antes esperando acoplarse al clima de la aldea y otras razones muy profesionales que ocultaban sus ánimos vacacionistas y de poder ver a amigos y compañeros de otras aldeas; Eso era algo que la guerra había dejado, ya no era de sorprender encontrar ninjas de distintas aldeas tomando una copa en algún bar o poniéndose al corriente de la vida de otros, al parecer mas fuertes emociones vividas, ver morir a compañeros en el campo de batalla y haber vivido para contarlo creo fuertes lazos.

—Eiji… Espera —grito la pelirosa al ver a su hijo correr hasta las puertas de la aldea donde el mismo Hokage y sus dos ninjas más cercanos lo esperaban. El niño llego hasta el séptimo hokage que lo levanto en brazos.

—Como haz crecido Eiji-chan —le revolvió los rojos cabellos con una sonrisa alegre que hacía que se le marcaran ligeras arrugas en los extremos de los ojos. —Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de tu madre, creo que es una bruja que se come los años.

—Te escuche, Naruto —se quejó enojada la ojiverde mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro a su compañero de equipo haciendo que a los presentes se les escapara una ligera risa al ver que las cosas no cambiaban con los años, eran contadas las personas en el mundo ninja que se daban el lujo de ofender a la esposa del Kazakage y vivían para contarlo.

—Hola tío Sasuke —interrumpió el niño pidiendo que lo bajaran para saludar al pelinegro que se mantenía unos pasos atrás del rubio, se puso recto y estiro su mano como si fuera mucho más grande de lo que era, el Uchiha acepto el saludo y después le revolvió el cabello de la misma forma que el kage lo había hecho haciendo reír al pequeño. —Tío Shikamaru

—Que niño tan educado —sonrió una rubia que iba llegando a las puertas de la aldea, se había tomado un descanso en el hospital solo para ir a recibir a su vieja amiga, aunque lo de vieja no le quedara para nada.

—¡Tía Ino!

—Que gusto volver a verlos —exclamo feliz Sakura abrazando a la Yamanaka, tenían varios meses sin verse a pesar de que jamás habían abandonado la costumbre de mandarse cartas aunque siempre estuvieran llenas de puras trivialidades.

—Será mejor que entremos todos—sugirió el Nara llamando la atención de los presentes, consideraba muy problemático estar ahí cuando eso solo evocaba recuerdos, oculto su tristeza y giro su atención al líder de la aldea de Suna y su hermano, ambos hombres se habían mantenido un poco al margen para darle tiempo a la pelirosa de que saludara a todos. Desde los hombros de cada uno se lograban ver un par de bracitos que se aferraban como koalas para no caerse.

—Ya llegamos… despierta Temari… — escucho la voz suave del Kazakage hablar y como una cabellera rubia se asomaba desde atrás mastranto unos ojos verde jade que inmediatamente buscaron con la mirada a sus padres para después posarse en el pelinegro de coleta que se mantenía alejado de los demás.

—¡Padrino! —grito emocionada la niña bajando de los brazos de su padre para correr hasta el hombre que clamaba vivir con pereza pero que siempre le consentía cada capricho que ella tuviera cuando viajaba a Suna.

El grito de la niña había logrado que la que se mantenía con Kankuro también comenzara a moverse, mostrando esta vez a una pelirosa que había heredado los ojos de su padre, saliera de su ensoñación para ver a su hermana con el tío Shikamaru –como ella lo llamaba- su vista viajo hasta el otro pelinegro que secundaba al Hokage y con la misma emoción que su gemela corrió para abrazar al ninja más frio del mundo.

—Hola, Saori-chan —le saludo el hombre levantándola en brazos y haciendo a la madre de las niñas sonreir.

En un principio había tenido una ligera duda en convertir a los tres ninjas frente a ella en los padrinos de sus hijos, sobre todo cuando Sasuke ni Shikamaru rehicieron sus vidas después de la guerra. La historia del Nara con su fallecida excuñada no fue secreto para sus más allegados amigos, y haberla perdido tan rápido no fue mucha ayuda, concentrado en los temas de la aldea nunca se dio la oportunidad de conocer a otra mujer.

Para Sasuke las cosas no fueron muy diferentes, jamás mostro interés por una mujer más allá del cariño fraternal que tenía con el único miembro femenino de su equipo gennin y no era algo que le molestase, después de la guerra había dedicado su vida a Konoha, principalmente a misiones que requerían estar mucho tiempo fuera. Cuando Sakura le pidió que fuera padrino de su hija al principio se había negado, pero la pelirosa no se rindió tan fácil y termino aceptando, ahora pasaba por Suna cada que podía o le mandaba obsequios a la niña de sus viajes.

Entre risas y visitas de los ninjas más cercanos a ellos y sus parejas pasaron la tarde en la mansión del Hokage, con un ejército de niños de varias edades jugando por el enorme jardín de la casa a que eran importantes y fuertes ninjas que harían historia y siempre serian amigos.

**69696969696969696969669696969**

**Con esto termina este minific; el primer GaaSaku que hago, en muchos puntos me perdí pero a como pude llegue aquí, espero que lo hayan disfrutado de la misma forma en que yo lo hice, cuando escribí el primer borrador esto iba a ser solo una viñeta de un momento de oscuridad y desesperación de Sakura al ver todo destruido, y he aquí!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS UE LEYERON Y DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS…**

**Yuuki**: Me debo disculpar por las esperas tan largas, y respeto a los momentos del fic, creo que pudo haber sido más extenso y que solo puse las escenas "importantes" para su trama, por así decirlo, no me extendí en narrar la vida de los otros personajes o como quedaron, (por ejemplo que **Kankuro tiene una relación con su enfermera, **o que están esperando un hijo, etc) mi mente estaba más concentrada en Sakura y siempre la siguió a ella. Gracias por seguir mi historia.

**Mican**: No, desde el principio aclare que iba a ser corto, con cinco o seis capítulos a lo mucho y hasta cierto punto me apegue a eso ya que cuando decidí hacer la historia un GaaSaku hice la lista de los nombres de cada capítulo y un resumen del contenido. Espero te haya gustado el epilogo.

**Adrit126**Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, de veras! Por ahora no se si vaya a hacer otra de esta pareja pronto, mi mente está jugando con un ItaSaku –de nuevo- o un SasuSaku, pero aún no hay nada concreto.

**BMadness** : Es cierto que es bastante fácil imaginar a Sakura y Gaara juntos pero con esta historia aprendí a no subestimar a las parejas crack –aunque las amo- a darle un poco de lógica al hecho de que estén juntos cuando en el anime sus interacciones son muy pocas y no se sienta como un "_hoy nos conocimos, mañana nos casamos y tenemos tres hijos, un perro y un gato_" Aún no estoy segura de no haber caído en eso, pero pues… así es la vida.

**97-Lilly** Aún no tengo planes para hacer algo más de esta pareja, pero tampoco estoy cerrada a volver a escribir de ellos. Gracias por leerme! :D

**Poshin:** La historia es de enero del 2015… pero creo que me tome mi tiempo para terminarla. Wow… ok… en estos momentos siento vergüenza de mi misma por haber tardado más de dos años en este pequeño fic. Lo siento mundo. Jeje

**POR CIERTO… SIEMPRE LEO TODOS LOS REVIEWS, MI CUENTA ESTA CONECTADA A MI CORREO PERSONAL Y ESTA VINCULADO CON MI TELEFONO, ASÍ QUE EN CUANTO ME LLEGA UN CORREO MI CELULAR ME NOTIFICA Y POR LO REGULAR LOS LEO EN EL ACTO. **

**ASI QUE GRACIAS A LOS QUE SE TOMAN LA MOLESTIA DE MANDAR SUS COMENTARIOS.**


End file.
